Instant
Summary Instant became an angel through her own magical study and decided to join Observer’s contract killers in pursuit of infamy. Appearance / Personality Instant is a woman of average height, with short, messy blonde hair, and dark red eyes. Although nearly unhealthily pale, Instant is quite muscular, and possesses the wings and halo expected of an angel. She wears a black fedora, an unbuttoned black blazer, a dark blue dress shirt, black pants, and a black bow tie. She wears fingerless black gloves with Enochian symbols on the back, and has tattoos of Enochian symbols relating to time going up to her shoulders. As with many, many angels, Instant is overconfident, selfish, and brash. She's spiteful and generally acts thoughtlessly when it comes to personal relationships - although she is obsessed with how others see her and works to try and make people like her as much as possible. She talks quickly and is just as quick to anger, though she is equally fast to calm down. She cries when she gets angry. Personal Statistics Name: Instant. Real name unknown. Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Classification: Angel Contract Killer Age: Unknown Date of Birth: ???? Height: 5'6 Weight: 130 lbs Likes: Fighting games, food with shells, finger food (read: all food), being cool Dislikes: Not being cool, people disliking her, cutlery Affiliation: Herself, mostly. Combat Statistics Tier: High 4-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Defeated 4-Wing Valkyrie Neptune, barely kept up with Dark Matter Spirit Minna due to the nature of her powers) Speed: At least Massively FTL (Kept up with Neptune and was barely capable of keeping up Minna) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class XTJ Durability: Large Star level Stamina: Virtually limitless. Range: Interplanetary to interstellar. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Instant is quite intelligent and is a prodigy when it comes to magic and combat. She is somewhat naive, though. Weaknesses: Instant can be quite overconfident, reckless, and naive. Every Instant's different time powers have cooldowns that limit their use. Magic Angel: As an angel, Instant has the powers and traits expected of one. These include her large white wings and her halo. Her wings and halo aid her in calculations and spellcasting, both passively and actively. As an angel, Instant’s unique powers are linked to a narrow form of time manipulation, an extremely rare ability that makes her services quite desirable. She has immense physical and magical strength. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining any energy. This reality wheel designates an angel as a fundamental being of Reality - therefore, the only way to kill an angel is to defy reality through magic, making them notoriously difficult to permanently kill. In addition, Instant can never lose her halo - as long as she exists, it will exist as well. Other than that, halos are also very closely linked to an angel’s magical powers and are essential to whatever powers they develop through their angelic natures. *'Wings:' Instant’s wings are composed mainly out of magic. Although they are similar in texture to the wings of a bird, their unique magical composition grants them various unique traits. Deleter can use her wings to draw in and absorb magic, as well as to direct her time-related powers. Due to their magical properties, she can use them to shield herself from attacks. Of course, she can also use them for flight, but they aren’t necessary for this. Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of Fantasy. As an angel, Instant has impressive magical capabilities by nature, though her impulsiveness and impatience has prevented her from further developing them to the level of her fellows, along with her comparably young age. Instant’s magic grants her many abilities, including a significant portion of her superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. It also grants her her most formidable defense - the Absolute Barrier, a magical field surrounding her body that prevents external manipulation of her atoms, cells, and mind. *'Magic Missile:' The most basic form of magical attack, a projected burst of magical energy, usually fired from the hands. Due to its versatility and potential power, its use is widespread. Every Instant: Instant’s unique magical ability, a powerful but limited form of time manipulation that she usually directs through her hands - usually by making finger guns and firing them. The moment she readies her ‘gun’ (which can really be anything, though she prefers using her hands) and fires it, the time magic is complete. There is no projectile and no delay unless she wishes it, or the power requires one. Instant can ready as many of her time-based powers in her ‘gun’ as she wishes, but there is a cooldown time between shots. Though this period is short enough to be virtually non-existent to a normal human, Instant is fast enough that the delay is fairly significant from her perspective. Therefore, she is very careful and very strategic about when she fires her ‘gun’ and which shots she uses. As the past is unchangeable and the future unknowable, Instant’s time powers cannot affect anything but the present. *'Tachyon Concussion Beam:' Instant’s most basic time-based power. Basically, she fires an incomprehensibly tiny and faster-than-light particle - or stream of particles - from her ‘gun’ at the opponent. These projectiles are incredibly hard to perceive due to the nature of their existence and can punch through most physical things with ease due to their small size. Despite this, they carry little energy and lose more as they accelerate. This power has a separate cooldown from her other ones and can be loaded and used separately. It is her most conventional and simple technique when it comes to the use of Every Instant, so she uses it very, very often. In addition, she can wait out the separate cooldown in between shots to instead trade in multiple readied shots in a much shorter timeframe, or fire a single shot that is much faster and stronger. *'Instant “Killer”:' Instant’s most powerful and versatile time power, and therefore the one she uses the most and the one she is famed for. The power is fairly complex - when Instant fires her ‘gun’, she is able to essentially erase certain happenings from time, as long as they happen within the very brief moment she can affect. Despite its name, this is not an instant-kill technique; it cannot be used to kill directly. To better explain, if Instant fired this technique at a gun as it fired, the bullet would disappear from the gun without ever being fired, but the barrel would still smoke. If she fired it at a person about to launch an attack, the attack would simply not happen, but they would still have the defensive openings an attack creates. If she fired it as she died, she’d erase her own death from time, and would thus survive. It is ridiculously versatile, and due to the way it works, it increases the power the faster her opponent - the faster they are, the more things they can accomplish in the brief moment of time she can manipulate, so an increasing amount of things can go wrong for them. However, it has its limitations. She cannot change the past, so life-threatening wounds will continue to present a threat even if she denies death at every opportunity. *'Instant Movement:' Instant can teleport to locations she points at with her ‘gun’ by simply manipulating time to erase the time it would normally take her to get there. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4